Birchbark
|namest=Kit: Apprentice: Rogue: |namesl=Birchkit Birchpaw Birchpaw |familyt=Mother: Father: Sister: Brothers: Half-Sibling: Foster Sister: |familyl=Pinenose Spikefur Lionpaw Slatepaw, Puddleshine Unnamed kit Violetpaw |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow }} Birchpaw is a beige tom. History In the Vision of Shadows Arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Birchkit is first mentioned by Violetkit to be sleeping next to his siblings, Puddlekit and Slatekit. It is noted that his limbs are quivering, as though he was dreaming of hunting. :Later that night, he dashes out of the den after Puddlekit when Grassheart begins her kitting, with Lionkit on his heels. :When Violetkit sneaks out of the camp with Needlepaw, she recalls how Birchkit and Lionkit talk about owls that steal kits in the night. :Birchpaw and Lionpaw are present when Needlepaw, Juniperpaw, Yarrowpaw, Strikepaw, Sleekpaw, and Beepaw challenge Rowanstar about the warrior code and Clan ways. They hang back nervously as Needlepaw mocks her leader. :Birchpaw and Lionpaw continue to ignore their foster-littermate. Violetpaw notes they hardly acknowledge her presence and only enter the apprentices' den to sleep. :Later, he and Lionpaw tug between a thrush. Tawnypelt growls at them to share the bird. Birchpaw glares at her before yanking the bird away from Lionpaw. Before he can get too far, Lionpaw pummels him, and the two littermates fight. Twigpaw sees Birchpaw's fur fly as he struggles to free himself from his littermate's grasp. Birchpaw gains the upper hand and rakes his claws along her flank, causing her to wail in pain. Twigpaw asks why no one is stopping them. Scorchfur replies they started it and to let them finish. Mistcloud adds if they hurt each other it's their own fault. Finally having enough, Twigpaw separates the two apprentices. Birchpaw and Lionpaw attack her instead until Tawnypelt breaks them up. Twigpaw is shocked why this is normal behavior for ShadowClan cats, and Flowerkit and Whorlkit ask why she stopped them. Tawnypelt orders the two apprentices to fetch more moss for Puddleshine, but they decide to share the thrush before doing so. :Violetpaw and Twigpaw pass Birchpaw leaving camp with Lionpaw, Scorchfur, and Tigerheart. :When his mother, Pinenose, is delirious from yellowcough, she asks for him and Puddleshine. She is worried about his health, and Twigpaw replies he is out training. She continues to ask for her kits as Puddleshine arrives to comfort her, and Twigpaw realizes how much the stern queen loved her kits. When Violetpaw comes back, Twigpaw notes her sister isn't like Birchpaw and Lionpaw because she wants to help others. That night, Twigpaw sleeps in the apprentices' den with Violetpaw, Birchpaw and Lionpaw. She asks Violetpaw if their mother loved them as much as Pinenose loves Puddleshine, Birchpaw, and Lionpaw. :Two days later, Birchpaw and Lionpaw are woken up by the sound of Bramblestar's patrol coming to rescue Twigpaw. He is at first delirious from being woken up, but quickly realizes what's happening. He snarls at Twigpaw, and hisses that she's not leaving. He leaps and holds her down. Violetpaw drags him off and Birchpaw turns on her, snarling. Outside the den, he lines up with Scorchfur, Mistcloud, Sparrowtail, Rippletail, and Lionpaw to fight the invading ThunderClan cats. He along with the other ShadowClan cats aren't satisfied by their deputy's action to let Twigpaw leave. :Birchpaw is present at Kinkfur's vigil. He sits next to Lionpaw and Violetpaw. :When Pinenose begins to recover, Lionpaw mentions how she and Birchpaw could've helped their brother fetch the lungwort needed. As the Clan continues to recover, Tigerheart orders him on a hunting patrol with Scorchfur, Grassheart, Flowerpaw, and Sparrowtail. He, along with the majority of the Clan, chooses to remain in ShadowClan under Darktail's leadership. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Pinenose: Father: :Spikefur:Kate's Blog Sister: :Lionpaw: Brothers: :Slatepaw: :Puddleshine: Half-Sibling: :Unnamed kit: Tree References and Citations de:Birchkit (SC)ru:Берёзовичек Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Minor Character Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Rogue